


I'm With You

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, SnowBarry - Freeform, True Love, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: Snowbarry collection.The story of how they were always there with each other, till the end. First few chapters are sad, but it will get better, I promise!





	1. Chapter 1

After his dad died, Barry felt a cascade of pain hit him. A part of him was lost, and his face couldn’t bear a smile. He felt like something had teared him apart, and left all the shattered pieces there. He gazed at the night sky on the porch of the house, each star twinkling and brightening as it looked down upon the world.  
His dad used to love the stars. Barry felt like he was torturing himself every time he looked at something his dad liked, felt like old wounds were being reopened, and cut again.  
He heard the door open behind him, and Barry watched as Caitlin walked in. A short smile came over him, she was the only person he could give a smile to, in these times of pain.  
She sat next to him, looking up at the stars, both longing for someone to help them.  
‘’I’m not leaving you alone.’’ Caitlin said.  
Barry looked into her eyes.  
‘’After everything you’ve been through.’’ Caitlin said. ‘’I’m here for you.’’  
Barry put his hand on her shoulder.  
‘’I feel so alone.’’  
Caitlin kissed his forehead. ‘’Now?’’  
Tears came through Barry’s eye. ‘’I feel like the scared eleven year old again.’’  
‘’Shhh. Shhh.’’ Caitlin said as Barry sobbed into her shoulder. ‘’It’s gonna be okay.’’  
Barry placed his head away from Caitlin’s shoulder. ‘’I just got him back…’’  
Caitlin nodded, giving him the silence he needed to vent out.   
‘’I feel even more alone, because now that dad’s gone…’’ Barry said. ‘’If I lose any more of you, I’ll always be alone. I can’t…I can’t be alone.’’  
‘’And you won’t be.’’ Caitlin said. ‘’I’m with you, Barry.’’  
The words didn’t feel more natural as they did in this moment. ‘’We’ve been together for a few months. But…I love you, Cait.’’  
‘’I love you too.’’ Caitlin said. ‘’And they love you too.’’  
Barry’s heart throbbed as he remember what his dad last said to him. Your mother and I…  
‘’You never talk about your dad.’’ Barry said.  
‘’I still miss him everyday.’’ Caitlin said. ‘’Once my brother died in a car accident, my dad died a few months from an overdose. I felt like the pain would never go away, and then I met Ronnie and Cisco.’’  
She sighed.  
‘’Once Ronnie died… I had you.’’  
Barry put his arm around her. ‘’You always will.’’  
They sat in silence as she kissed him on the lips.  
‘’I’m with you, till the end of the line.’’ She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x07 and after.

‘’I’m broken, Barry’’ Frost said, with anger in her eyes.  
Barry sighed as he walked closer to the pipeline. ‘’Whatever’s broken means that it can be fixed.’’  
Frost was silent as she looked down from his gaze. Barry went over to the control system, and gazed at the ‘’Open’’ button. He then looked up at her.  
’’I’m letting you go.’’ Barry said.  
He pressed the button which released Frost from the pipeline. Her icy blue eyes stared at him, as she scoffed.  
‘’For a smart guy, that’s an awfully dumb move.’’ Frost said.  
She walked up towards him.  
‘’Your free to go.’’ Barry said, his voice calm and stern.  
She shook her head slowly, as she locked her eyes onto his. ‘’What’s the catch?’’  
Barry looked at the ground. ‘’You have to kill me.’’  
‘’…What?’’ Frost asked.  
‘’Like I said, your free to go.’’ He answered. ‘’But you’re gonna have to kill me…’’  
Frost glared at him. ‘’Don’t think I won’t.’’  
She raised her hand and formed a large ice particle. She gripped it as she looked up at him. And instantly she could feel intense weakness. Almost as every gaze upon him reminded her of her happiest memories, and in a way, if she killed him, she would lose every part of Caitlin, and only remain as Frost. If she killed him, she would kill Caitlin once and for all.   
‘’What are you waiting for?’’ Barry asked, her grabbed her hand that had the large icicle and held it up to his chest. ‘’Kill me, Caitlin.’’  
Her eyes said it all to Barry. They were vulnerable, scared and alone. He knew that. But one thing he knew above all, was that Caitlin was I those eyes. They were the same eyes that he would see and know to give a hug to, same eyes he would wipe the tears away.  
‘’You can’t do it.’’ He said. ‘’Because villains don’t kill the ones they love…’’  
Her hand started to shake with uncertainty.  
‘’That’s because your not a villain, Cait…’’ Barry said, putting deep emphasis on his last word and they seemed to immediately trigger wherever Caitlin was.  
She paused as she looked at him, her eyes changed colors and turned brown. And as they did, they instantly had tears filling them, and they streamed down her face. She dropped the large icicle, and it cracked and shattered on the floor.  
Caitlin went instantly into his arms, as she cried on her shoulders. ‘’I’m so sorry…’’  
‘’It’s okay.’’ Barry said, pressing his head against her hair. ‘’You’re okay, now.’’  
She took a deep gasp, as she stayed in his arms. He pulled her away, before putting his hands on her cheeks, his hands were so warm. He placed his lips on hers, and she could feel an instant relief flooding over her, as they held each other tightly.

 

He awoke in the middle of the night from a light at the bathroom. The bathroom door was open, and he could see Caitlin looking at the mirror with some scissors. He watched as she, in shock, cut a piece of white hair from her usually beautiful brown hair. Barry didn’t say anything at first, he was still waking up, but when he saw a few tears come down her cheek. He immediately got up and headed over to her.  
‘’Caitlin.’’ Barry said, putting his hand on the door.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes.   
He looked at the bathroom sink to see the few strands of white hair coming into the sink. Barry went closer to her, putting his arms around, and kissed her forehead.   
‘’I’m becoming…Her.’’ Caitlin said.  
‘’No, your not.’’ Barry said. ‘’Look, I promise you, I will protect you, understand that?’’  
Caitlin nodded softly, but then she looked down on the floor.  
‘’What if I hurt you?’’ Caitlin asked him.  
‘’Your not going to.’’ Barry replied.  
‘’What if I lose control?’’ Caitlin said. ‘’If I ever killed you, I’ll surely be gone.’’  
Barry looked into her eyes. ‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’  
She buried her face into his as they walked back to bed. He let her go into bed first, before putting the warm sheets on top of her.   
‘’I’ll sing to you if it helps.’’ Barry said.  
He didn’t wait for her to respond, because he knew she needed it. He quietly sung Summer Days, his calm, soft voice helping her to sleep.  
‘’I met a boy cute as can be.’’ Barry said, his beautiful singing voice brought Caitlin’s eyes down.  
He sung until she fell asleep, but stayed by her side for a few minutes, before going back to his side of the bed. He lay next her to his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go, or be afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

He rushed out of the lab with his super speed, and quickly went into the nearest library. Trying to find surgery books, and skimmed over all the books he could find, reading was difficult when the fear made his heart beat faster than normal, when his breaths were rushed and timid.  
He dropped most of the book down, and went straight back in the lab, he walked next to Caitlin at a normal pace, to not surprise her. He bended over so his head was at her direction, he grabbed her hand.  
‘’I read as many surgery books as I could with the time we have.’’ Barry said. ‘’I could try, but I might hurt you.’’  
Caitlin squeezed his hand tighter. ‘’I trust you, Barry. I trust you with my life.’’  
‘’Caitlin…’’ Barry said, as teardrops slowly came over his face.  
‘’I’m putting my life in your hands.’’ She replied.  
Cisco looked over at Barry, who put his hands on his head. Barry nodded. Cisco handed Barry a metal piece designed to take things out of wounds.  
Cisco went over with gloves and a blue light vest, and Barry did the same. Cisco got a piece of tissue with water, and slightly dampened the wound.  
Barry gazed at it fearfully. His original plan was to vibe the piece out, but it was too far in, and it could cause serious damage, if his hand went the wrong way.   
‘’Barry, the piece of metal is right next to some serious blood vessels.’’ Caitlin explained, bravely. ‘’If you hit one of them, you’ll send me into shock.’’  
Barry sighed with pain, as he took the medical equipment. Time seemed to slow down even more for him, as he looked with pain at the wound, so afraid.   
He then did it. He went down at the wound gently, and touched the metal piece. Caitlin moaned with pain slightly, and he paused.  
‘’Barry, you’ve got this.’’ She said weakly.  
He went for it, he got the metal piece, and pulled it out, his heart throbbed and ached at the same time as Caitlin screamed in pain. He got the metal piece out and put it in a tray. The sound of her heartbeat went crazy for that period of time, but thank god the books did help, and Barry looked over at the heartbeats as it started going at a normal pace.  
Caitlin took deep breaths.   
‘’She’s okay.’’ Cisco said, giving Barry a hug.

 

‘’I should have been there to stop Abra Kadabra from hurting you.’’ Barry said, his eyes full of love and worry. ‘’I’m so sorry you got hurt, Cait.’’  
Caitlin’s raised her hand, weakly, to touch Barry’s face. Her eyes staring into his deep, green eyes, and she smiled assuringly at him. ‘’I’m okay, Barry. It’s not your fault.’’  
‘’It’s just…I’m supposed to protect you.’’ Barry said, as he touched her hand that that lay on his cheek, and squeezed it tight. ‘’You’ve always protected me. I just feel…That I…’’  
‘’You got the metal piece out of my wound. I think you can stop blaming yourself.’’ She said, with a smile.  
Barry nodded softly. ‘’But..’’  
She put her finger on his lip. ’’Shut up and kiss me, Mr. Allen.’’   
‘’Well, can’t deny doctor’s orders.’’ He said playfully, at ease that the conversation was going another way.  
Barry bent over and kissed her on the lips.  
‘’Your the bravest woman I’ve ever met.’’ Barry said.  
‘’I think what you did was really brave.’’ Caitlin responded.  
He gave her a few loving kisses on her forehead, before giving a final one on her cheek.  
‘’Not that I’m complaining, but you’re awfully more kissy today.’’ She said, teasing him. ‘’I mean you usually are, but today?’’  
‘’Doctor Snow, I think I’m suffering from being in love.’’ Barry said, with a fake pout.   
She laughed at him gently.  
‘’I haven’t seen you this happy in a while.’’ Barry said, his tone more serious. ‘’It makes me really happy.’’  
She instantly felt bad for this. ‘’I’m sorry, Barry. That…This past, it’s just been hard for me.’’  
‘’Me too.’’ He said. ‘’But we’ll get through it together. Remember what you told me when my dad died?’’  
Caitlin nodded. ‘’I’m with you till the end of the life. And that couldn’t be more true.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the line was in Winter Soldier, but oh well


End file.
